Tes maux guérissent mes mots
by Naeya
Summary: Newt, écrivain de son état, aime traîner dans son café favori, un chocolat chaud au bord des lèvres, pour observer la diversité de la population souriante qui y passe et s'inspirer de leurs manies. Et un jour, il le voit. Anorak bleu, cheveux bruns. Il n'est pas comme les autres. Lui, il n'est pas heureux. [NEWTMAS SOFT] [OS] [UA]


**Saluuuut !**

 **Joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année en avance haha !**

 **Bref, voici un OS hyper soft et con (avec en bonus un titre un poil déjanté) que j'ai écrit y'a une semaine et qui traînait (j'hésitais réellement à le poster, étant donné qu'il est pas vraiment génial, à mon goût. Mais comme je déteste que les documents traînent et que ma meilleure amie pratique le forcing à temps plein, tenez). Le style est beaucoup plus léger que celui de mon précédent one shot - j'utilise un peu le passé et la troisième personne avant de revenir avec un OS bien plus long, dark, au présent et où il se passe plus de choses qu'ici !**

 **L'histoire m'appartient, contrairement aux personnages et à quelques noms de villes, qui eux, sont la propriété de l'abominable et talentueux James Dashner !**

 **En espérant vous divertir !**

* * *

Le café _Fry's_ était l'un de ces endroits chaleureux où régnait une lumière mordorée apaisante et bienveillante, qui diffusait ses ombres sur les visages souriants de la diversité des gens qui passaient par cet endroit – des lycéens, des étudiants, des hommes d'affaires et même des femmes au foyer et leurs quelques enfants.

Mais malgré toute cette population, le lieu était d'un calme à en faire pâlir le cours de méditation d'à côté – une tranquillité choyée par les rires discrets, le clapotis des boissons, les paroles mélodieuses et teintées d'une joie de vivre palpable tant elle était omniprésente.

Le café _Fry's_ était le café préféré du jeune écrivain anglais – _Newt_ , de son pseudonyme et prénom. Il adorait y dépenser un peu de temps et d'argent, un chocolat chaud réconfortant au bout des lèvres et les doigts dansant librement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il adorait y venir observer les gens, tapi dans un coin discret et douillet – observer leurs petites manies et leurs grands sourires, chorégraphes pour ses mains. S'en inspirer pour rendre ses textes plus vivants, moins rigides – pour taper de la couleur dans le monde noir et blanc des mots.

Aujourd'hui, beau jour de début avril, ne faisait pas exception, Newt était assis – enfin, _affalé_ serait un terme plus correct - sur le canapé taupe qui se trouvait dans un coin reculé, au fond à droite de la pièce. Son appareil était posé devant lui, sur la table ronde en acajou, délibérément éteint. On ne lui avait pas encore apporté son habituelle boisson chaude, et il profitait d'un petit moment de méditation pour ranger ses pensées avant qu'elles ne se désordonnent sous le coup de l'écriture et des idées qui affluent dans tous les sens.

Il laissa donc son regard se promener sur ces chaleureux lieux qu'il connaissait si bien. Les murs blanc cassé aux arrêtes sculptées, les quelques tableaux d'art abstrait, l'élégant bar et les tons chauds de la décoration – l'endroit entier semblait sourire à la vie.

Un enfant qui tirait sur la veste de sa mère quelque part à gauche, un groupe d'étudiants qui riaient aux éclats à l'opposé.

Et puis ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose – ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_. L'écrivain ne l'avait jamais vu ici – pourtant, la plupart des personnes qui passaient ici était des habitués, ou le devenaient très rapidement.

Un brun, la vingtaine, recroquevillé et emmitouflé dans un anorak bleu marine, cachait sa tête dans ses grandes mains calleuses. Il était seul à sa table, une tasse en équilibre au bout. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Newt furent les soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules à intervalles réguliers, comme s'il… s'il _pleurait_.

Le contraste que cet homme faisait apparaître était brutal, agressif. Habillé de couleurs froides, quand le café n'était que couleurs chaudes : sanglotant quand le café riait. Il créait une antithèse fascinante qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

C'était stupide, mais en un peu moins de deux ans, Newt n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer ici, ou bien être en colère – si bien qu'il avait fini par croire que cet endroit était miraculeux, comme une sorte de bocal coupé du reste du monde, où seules les émotions positives avaient l'autorisation de demeurer.

Et ce brun venait de détruire ses croyances. Il semblait totalement indifférent à la chaleur du climat extérieur - il incarnait à la perfection le cygne de Mallarmé. C'était comme si les couleurs vives du lieu s'estompaient autour de lui, pour ne donner qu'un monde monochrome.

Il paraissait iréel, inatteignable. L'écrivain voyait dans son chagrin une grande beauté. Une pureté incongrue.

Le regard du brun sortit Newt de ses pensées - la rencontre entre leurs quatre yeux fut brève. Désert noir sable sec dans terre brune tourmentée. Fascination dans désespoir. Puis en un battement de paupières, plus rien.

Le blond attrapa son ordinateur, sans quitter sa toute nouvelle muse du regard. Il ouvrit le clapet, tapa rapidement son mot de passe – une longue suite de signes, de chiffres et de lettres qui ne signifiaient rien de particulier – et il écrivit.

Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Des lignes, des vers.

Il imagina l'histoire de ce garçon, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'exil dans ce café. Il rêva un futur ensoleillé pour lui, empli d'amour, d'amitié et de rires cristallins. Il créa une histoire tragique, avec des amants maudits, une histoire vouée à une fin dramatique. Il trouva tant de comparaisons et de métaphores pour le décrire que le brun devint, sous ses doigts, tout un monde.

Il jetait régulièrement de petits coups d'œil à son inspiration, pour imprimer chaque détail de la scène et la retranscrire au mieux possible avec des mots.

Et après une trentaine de minutes, lorsqu'il releva la tête une nouvelle fois, tout ce qu'il vit fut une tasse de porcelaine abandonnée en coin de table.

oOoOoOoOo

Le blond observait sa source d'inspiration du coin de l'œil.

Il avait l'impression qu'un accord tacite traînait entre eux, comme un « _je viens aujourd'hui, tu viens aujourd'hui_ » – il savait bien que ce n'était que produit de son imagination.

Il souffla doucement. Le jeune homme s'était levé.

Il aspira par la paille le reste de sa boisson – il avait troqué son habituel chocolat chaud pour une menthe à l'eau, bien plus agréable pour la chaude fin d'été – et se leva à son tour.

oOoOoOoOo

Les jours s'écourtaient, marque de l'hiver glacial qui refroidissait la région. Les premières neiges blanchissaient les trottoirs et les toits des voitures, donnant cet aspect épuré aux rues de Denver.

Les flocons caressaient délicatement la vitrine du café _Fry's_ – ils se posaient dessus et disparaissaient aussitôt, n'abandonnant derrière eux qu'une goutte d'eau qui glissait sur la vitre.

Un vent frais s'engouffra par la porte de verre lorsque Newt entra. Un bonnet couleur charbon couvrait ses mèches dorées, son nez retroussé était enfoncé dans une longue écharpe qui lui pendait sur les épaules, et il était enveloppé dans un long manteau. Il s'avança vers son coin habituel et retira ses vêtements, non sans frissonner lorsque sa peau nue toucha quelques flocons restés ici.

L'homme à l'anorak bleu était revenu – une bonne centaine de fois, pendant ces huits mois. Toujours à la même heure. Il commandait un café noir sans sucre pour la forme mais n'y touchait jamais. Il sanglotait ou regardait les enfants qui chahutaient avec un sourire mélancolique, les yeux trempés, pendant environ une demie-heure, puis partait sans demander l'addition, laissant un billet bien trop gros traîner sur la table.

L'anglais aimait profondément l'observer. C'était comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours sans rien savoir de lui réellement. Son attachement premier à la beauté de l'image que l'homme renvoyait avait fini par se transformer en quelque chose d'autre de tout autant indéfinissable. Parfois plus humain, moins artistique. Il se mit à vouloir son bonheur, à vouloir le voir sourire.

L'été était passé, et pourtant, bien loin de partir en voyage, _il_ était revenu. Chaque jour.

Cet homme, avec ses traits anguleux, ses yeux si tristes, avec la constellation de grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage comme des étoiles bienveillantes l' _obsédait_.

Pas comme une obsession malsaine, qui puisait dans un désir ardent de voir l'autre dans son lit – une _belle_ obsession, celle d'un peintre pour sa muse et celle d'un navigateur pour l'étoile du Berger. Une admiration et un amour incongru et sans limite.

Et surtout, surtout, ce brun l'intriguait. Pourquoi venir pleurer dans un café ? Il y avait tant d'endroits adéquats pour faire ça – chez soi, par exemple, pour ne pas exposer sa douleur comme une paire de chaussures en vitrine.

Il en était rapidement venu à la conclusion que le problème devait venir de chez lui – ce serait probable, prenant en compte son exil.

Une serveuse s'approcha de sa table – elle était nouvelle, uniquement reconnaissable grâce à la chemise blanche sur laquelle était épinglé une étiquette – _Teresa_ , lut Newt – et la jupe noire style écolière, caractéristiques de l'uniforme du café.

Elle sortit un calepin et il commanda – enfin, demander un simple chocolat chaud ne prenait pas des années.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il commença à guetter la porte, espérant l'entrée de l'inconnu qui l'obsédait tant.

Ses doigts tapotaient impatiemment contre le bois – il aurait déjà dû être là, normalement.

Les minutes s'allongeaient pour mieux paraître interminables, au fur et à mesure que l'humeur de Newt se dégradait.

Ce jour-là, il ne vint pas. Ni le jour d'après, ni même celui d'après.

oOoOoOoOo

Les semaines s'échappaient lentement – on était bien un mois après les fêtes de fin d'années, maintenant.

Et chaque _foutue_ seconde de chaque _foutu_ jour, l'écrivain désespérait de le voir une nouvelle fois passer la porte.

"Et si" commençait à présent toutes ses journées.

Cela devenait maladif – pas une envie, un _besoin_. Besoin de le voir, besoin de voir s'il survivait encore.

Il ne se nourrissait plus, ne dormait plus, n'écrivait plus – toutes ces choses indispensables à sa vie devenaient d'une futilité encombrante.

La plupart des individus auraient trouvé étrange voir _malsaine_ cette puissante obsession pour quelqu'un que l'on a seulement pu observer une centaine de fois, sans tenter aucune approche, qui plus est.

Mais, après tout, que fallait-il pour tomber amoureux ?

Un regard, apparemment.

Et Newt l'avait eu, son regard. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Pas exactement.

 _Merde_.

Il se leva précipitamment, enfila sa veste et s'enfuit.

oOoOoOoOo

« Mec, dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré ? Tu le connais pas, bordel. Tu lui as jamais touché un seul mot !

\- J'en sais rien, Minho, j'en sais rien… putain. »

oOoOoOoOo

« C'est pas possible, Newt. On n'aime pas seulement en observant quelqu'un. »

Lizzy le regardait avec un air sévère. Il baissa le regard.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'en parlerai plus. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Ne pense pas à cet inconnu, chéri. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, maman. »

La vieille femme aux cheveux blonds délavés – une teinture – lui lança un regard triste, marquant ses rides d'expression d'un froncement de sourcil.

« Alors mange un peu. Tu as vu comme tu es maigre ? »

oOoOoOoOo

 _C'_ était puissant.

 _C'_ était destructeur.

 _C'_ était étrange.

C'était une fascination, une belle fascination – la passion d'un archéophile pour les ruines d'Alexandrie, par exemple.

Quelque part, ce jeune homme était un artiste : il peignait et repeignait l'envie de le voir sourire dans l'esprit de Newt dans de couleurs cent fois plus vives à chaque fois qu'il s'immiscait dans ses pensées.

OooOoOoOo

« Votre fils est loin d'être fou, madame. Enfin, si : il est fou amoureux. »

L'homme en blouse blanche sourit de toutes ses dents.

La phrase bateau était une vulgarisation de ses sentiments ineffables qui tenait plus de la simplification sotte et inexacte qu'autre chose, mais Newt ne lui en voulut pas - lui-même n'arrivait pas à saisir son ressenti et le traduire par des mots. Et c'était son métier.

Au moins, il n'était pas fou.

Il sourit en retour.

oOoOoOoOo

L'écrivain courut rejoindre la porte du café, trempé. La pluie battante s'écrasait sur Denver, temps peu habituel ici – surtout en plein mois de mars. Le ciel était d'un gris morne de nuages – la luminosité, par conséquent, faible. Un voile sombre recouvrait la ville, seulement percé par endroits par le halo faible des phares de quelques voitures.

Il entra rapidement, passa une main dans ses mèches blondes gorgées d'eau et retira son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau de l'entrée.

Son geste se figea. Un anorak bleu pendait à un cintre.

Il posa rapidement son habit et se retourna.

Le blond dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un mirage.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le verdict restait sans appel : pour la première fois en plus de trois mois, il était là.

Mais l'horreur remplaça bien vite la surprise lorsqu'il remarqua les entailles rougeâtres et les bleus qui se dessinaient sur sa peau. De gros cernes violets formaient des poches sous ses yeux, et sa position était encore plus affaissée que d'habitude.

Alors, tout naturellement, comme si il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date, Newt s'avança vers sa table. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait en face de lui – qui, d'ailleurs, racla le sol dans un son assourdissant – et s'y assit.

Le jeune homme prit quelques instants avant de relever la tête. Il détailla le blond du regard, les sourcils froncés.

« Je… On se connaît ? Hum, je veux dire… bredouilla-t-il. »

L'anglais apprécia directement sa voix. Baryton, tonalités chaudes. Un accent américain prononcé – enfin, c'était plutôt habituel, aux Etats-Unis. Il avait ce genre de voix rassurante et forte même dans cette situation – ce genre de voix qui pousserait une société à le hisser en haut d'une estrade de l'agora pour qu'il la bénisse de ses talents d'orateur.

Mais cette voix tremblait plus qu'une feuille – un faible murmure peureux.

« On se connaît ? »

La question était compliquée – il avait envie de hurler un « oui » qui résonnerait dans tous les tympans sauf que non, techniquement, il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je sais pas vraiment. »

Il amorça un sourire qu'on ne lui rendit pas.

Le garçon en face le fixait de ses yeux chocolat larmoyants, stoïque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'écrivain ne répondit pas.

 _Que tu souries_.

 _Te connaître._

 _Sécher tes larmes._

 _Apprendre à t'aimer complètement._

Les secondes s'étirèrent lentement, comme un chat exténué, et le silence (enfin, le leur, l'atmosphère était peuplée de rire et de dires, dans le café, partout autour d'eux) devint vite pesant. Le jeune homme avait encore une fois baissé la tête. Newt soupira.

« Je m'appelle Newt, lança-t-il en tendant la main à celui qui se tenait devant lui. Je vais pas te lâcher, je te préviens. »

Il releva la tête.

Et pour la première fois en presque un an, le blond le vit sourire. C'était léger et étrange, un peu rouillé, comme s'il avait oublié comment on faisait. Mais c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui eut été donné de voir.

Et ce sourire ne s'effaça jamais de ses lèvres, même bien des années plus tard – un sourire que le blond ne cessa jamais d'amenuiser, parce qu'il valait bien tous les mots du monde.

« Thomas. »

.

.

.

 _« Notre grand tourment dans l'existence vient de ce que nous sommes éternellement seuls, et tous nos efforts, tous nos actes ne tendent qu'à fuir cette solitude._

 _G. de Maupassant_


End file.
